gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Lynch
Jane Marie Lynch, born July 14, 1960, is a 58-year-old American writer, actress, comedian, and singer. She had starred on Glee as Sue Sylvester between 2009 and 2015, and made a Broadway debut as Miss Hannigan in Annie in 2013.Theater review: Jane Lynch makes an assured Broadway debut as Miss Hannigan in 'Annie' June 2013. Her performance as Sue is highly praised, and she won a Golden Globe for her role in 2011. Personal life Lynch was born to Eileen Carney and Frank Lynchin, and grew up in Dolton, Illinois. Jane Lynch: 'I'm just a goof'See Jane Run - ELLE She was raised in a Catholic family and attended Thornridge High School. She has two brothers, Bob and John, and a sister, Julie.Jane Lynch Bio Her niece, Meg Doyle, is a production assistant on Glee. Lynch had been married to Dr. Laura Embry for three years before announcing that they would be getting a divorce in 2013.Jane Lynch files for divorce from wife of three years Lara Embry July 2013. Embry is seeking more than $1.1 million per year in spousal support from Lynch, according to court documents.Cheeri-Oh! Jane Lynch's Ex Asking for More Than $1.1 Million Per Year in Spousal Support September 2013. Lynch and Embry's divorce was finalized in October 2014, with Embry getting $1.2 million in spousal support.Jane Lynch Divorce Finalized, Ex Lara Embry Gets $1.2 Million Over Two Years Lynch was honored with the Trevor Hero Award for her unwavering support of equality for LGBT people on December 8, 2013.We're proud to honor @janemarielynch with the Trevor Hero Award for her unwavering support of equality for LGBTQ people! #TrevorLIVESo honored!! RT @marcmalkin: . @kathygriffin will host @TrevorProject Live on Dec.8 @ Hollywood Palladium L.A. @janemarielynch 2b honored. Career Lynch has played roles in comedy films such as Best in Show, The 40-Year-Old Virgin and Role Models, and is also known for her recurring roles on television as lawyer Joyce Wischina on The L Word, Dr. Linda Freeman, Charlie's sarcastic therapist on Two and a Half Men and as Spencer Reid's mother Diana Reid on Criminal Minds. She has appeared on iCarly as Sam's mom, Pam Puckett. She was also a regular on the comedy-drama series Party Down as Constance Carmell; the role garnered her positive critical response. Lynch received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame on September 4, 2013 for her work as an actress.Jane Lynch’s Glee for Edgy Roles Keeps Her in Demand Lynch's voiced a character in the FOX series Murder Police, which was picked up for thirteen episodes. The series was canceled by FOX on October 8, 2013.Fox cancels Jane Lynch series before it airs She began to host NBC's Hollywood Game Night in July 2013 and even won an outstanding host Emmy in August 2014. Lynch would star as Amy in the CBS comedy Angel from Hell in 2015 until its cancellation in 2016.Fall TV: Jane Lynch's Angel From Hell Among 2 Comedies Ordered at CBS Lynch was announced to make a return to Criminal Minds as Diana after a seven year absence. She is set to appear in two episodes that will air in early 2017 for a centric Reid story.Criminal Minds: Jane Lynch to Return for Season 12 .]] ''Glee'' Since 2009, Lynch has played the role of Sue Sylvester in the FOX musical-comedy series Glee for which she has won an Emmy Award and a Golden Globe Award. Originally, Sue would be a recurring character, and Lynch would be joining an ABC show. The show, however, fell through, then Lynch was promoted to a starring role of Glee. Lynch's performance was well received by critics. Sue Sylvester is the main antagonist of Glee, often picking on Will Schuester and his glee kids. She is the cheerleading coach of William McKinley High School, and a ruthless bully to her colleagues and students. Sue manages to show benevolence to some people, like Kurt and her handicapped sister, Jean. Filmography Trivia *She shares her life with two dogs and two cats. She has a Lhasa Apso named Oliva, a Wheaten Terrier named Georgie, a Gray Tabby named Geta and a Red Tabby named Riley. *Her favorite Sue line is "That's what they said about a young man in Chicago in 1871, who thought he'd play a harmless prank on the dairy cow of one Mrs. O'Leary. He successfully ignited its flatulence, and a city burned, William. That young terrorist went on to become the first gay president of the United States, Abraham Lincoln." *She's deaf in her right ear. *She quit in the middle of her first play. *She loves coffee and the first pot in the morning needs to be perfect. She can do it over and over again. *Her dog wears a diaper. *She's afraid of elevators. *She sends her sheets to the cleaners. *She performed all her own singing and guitar playing in A Mighty Wind (2003). *She penned and starred in the award winning play "Oh, Sister, My Sister!" *Her favorite films are The Crossing Guard (1995), Ninotchka (1939), The Big Lebowski (1998), Zoolander (2001), and Private Benjamin (1980). *She's the tallest of her castmates. *She voiced Sergeant Calhoun, a female action game character from the 2012 movie Wreck-It-Ralph. *She made her Broadway debut as Miss Hannigan in a revival of the 1977's musical, Annie, ''from May 14 to July 14, 2013. *She guest starred on Disney's Girl Meets World in 2015. * People sometimes call Jane: "Janer" and "Janie."'Glee' cast share their nicknames 0:57 - 1:03 mintues in. * Her favorite curse word is "f**k a duck" Quotes Gallery jane-lynch-2-278x400.jpg.gif Jane_Lynch.jpg jane-lynch-569.jpg.gif jane-lynch-iphone-ad.jpg jane-lynch-more-novcover.jpg Jane Lynch Blue Dress.jpg Tumblr lrqv3qLrQI1qgf129o1 400.jpg 6a00d8341c630a53ef015391b4df55970b.jpg 401571619.jpg Jane-Lynch-at-the-2011-Emmy-Awards-1-600x450.jpg Sue-Sylvester-jane-lynch-12289709-350-450.jpg jane-lynch-sag2012-1.jpg jane-lynch-sag2012-2.jpg SS.jpg|Jane Lynch Tumblr m419q0QLed1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg JanelynchScream.jpg JaneLynchPromoShoot.jpg JaneLynch.jpg jane 70.jpg 60698 10151441449347044 1604773824 n.jpg lara-embry-jane-lynch-05.jpg JaneUpfronts.jpg 2013UpfrontCast2.JPG 2013UpfrontCast.jpg CastUpfronts.jpg JanE&Darren.jpg CastAnniePremiere2.jpg CastAnniePremiere.jpg Jane&ChrisAnniePremiere.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere1.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere8.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere2.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere3.jpg JaneAnniePremiere12.jpg JaneAnniePremiere13.jpg JaneAnniePremiere15.jpg JaneAnniePremiere11.jpg JaneAnniePremiere14.jpg JaneAnniePremiere.jpg JaneAnniePremiere1.jpg JaneAnniePremiere2.jpg JaneAnniePremiere3.jpg JaneAnniePremiere4.jpg JaneAnniePremiere9.jpg JaneAnniePremiere6.jpg JaneAnniePremiere10.jpg JaneAnniePremiere16.jpg JaneAnniePremiere5.jpg JaneAnniePremiere7.jpg JaneAnniePremiere8.jpg 1.165083.jpg 1.165223.jpg annie-jane-lynch.jpg 170249358.jpg 170249879.jpg tumblr_mo5gzzRc1n1qafywdo1_500.png Wenn20507828.jpg FFN Broadway Bark NYC 071413 51153781.jpg Wenn20507826.jpg 100788PCN Broadway08.jpg 100788PCN Broadway06.jpg FFN Broadway Bark NYC 071413 51153784.jpg Spl Jane Lynch 06.jpg Spl Jane Lynch 01.jpg 072713 RPLA BDG 130.JPG 174592782.jpg 174592799.jpg BTVrJiTCUAAGbJd.jpg BTV0BkwCUAEzDld.jpg JL Sep. 2013.jpg BUE1ubxCMAAl1Q9.jpg 13005 717154254966039 1566752505 n.jpg BUrNwhtCIAAN4XZ.jpg 65thPrimetimeEmmys JaneLynch CoryMonteith.jpg Jane at the 2013 Emmy Awards.jpg|Jane Lynch arrives at the 2013 Emmy Awards BU5peIHCUAAl5XC.jpeg Tumblr mtqw0qpVsg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_mu8dshoR7K1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mu8dshoR7K1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Jane AHSCoven.jpg Jenna and Jane AHS Coven Party.jpg Tumblr mud7umunBU1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Lea, Jane, Ryan, and Matthew.jpg JL Oct 8.jpg Jane 10.8.jpg Jane and Matthew Oct. 8.jpg JML4.jpg JML3.jpg JML2.jpg JML1.jpg Tumblr mvkbr26Yrt1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg BYZcsp6IcAAQA8P.jpg Jane Studio City Nov.20(1).jpg Jane Studio City Nov.20(2).jpg Jane Studio City Nov.20(3).jpg Jane Studio City Nov.20(4).jpg michiganavemag Jane (1).jpg michiganavemag Jane (2).jpg michiganavemag Jane (3).jpg michiganavemag Jane (4).jpg tumblr_my26ocrAgq1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_my26ocrAgq1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_my26ocrAgq1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_my26ocrAgq1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg jlynch1.jpg jlynch2.jpg RS April.jpg tumblr_mze8a1TwEV1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mze8a1TwEV1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzofh4xzmN1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzofh4xzmN1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mzoc8v3spS1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mzsdrz0qJK1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Lauren and Jane Media Access Awards (2).jpg Lauren and Jane at the 2013 Globes (2).png Ds100412-lauren.jpg Lauren, Jane, and Iqbal.jpg Lynch 2014 Santa Barbara Wine Auction: A Benefit for Direct Relief.jpg Lynch 2014 Santa Barbara Wine Auction: A Benefit for Direct Relief(2).jpg lynch independent spirit awards 2014.jpg lynch independent spirit awards 2014(2).jpg lynch independent spirit awards 2014(3).jpg lynch independent spirit awards 2014(5).jpg Tumblr n25817ykVs1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n25817ykVs1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n25817ykVs1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n25817ykVs1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg BiVydIXCcAAAzhW.jpg Jane BTS.png Jane on the red carpet for Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Jane arrives for Glee's 100th episode celebration Jane at Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Jane attends Glee's 100th episode celebration Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o10 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o9 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o8 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hu6kenFE1r4gxc3o2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hu6kenFE1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hp2oa4Es1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg tumblr_nafrfsZzrH1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nafrfsZzrH1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_nd02n8gw5d1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nd02n8gw5d1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_nd03t2GDe81r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Jane+Lynch+American+Horror+Story+Freak+Show+AzfS5z6i0oql.jpg tumblr_nd5xvbqtkR1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nd5xvbqtkR1r4ezfzo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nd5xvbqtkR1r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nd5xvbqtkR1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nd5xvbqtkR1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nd5xvbqtkR1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ndcc1vHjAj1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ndcc1vHjAj1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ndffyesnaZ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpeg tumblr_ndfg7hS5gV1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpeg tumblr_ndfg7hS5gV1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpeg tumblr_ndfg7hS5gV1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpeg Tumblr ne3h2lWABJ1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne3h2lWABJ1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ne3h5bcJnM1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne3h5bcJnM1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nenihr2MIR1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nenihr2MIR1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nenihr2MIR1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nenihr2MIR1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nesuu52fcb1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nesuu52fcb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nesuu52fcb1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg 600full-jane-lynch.jpg 600full-jane-lynch (1).jpg Tumblr nfh2j7XC821r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfh2j7XC821r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nfu6faSWFa1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2ywq4dZo1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2ywq4dZo1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2ywq4dZo1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B4DAr7MIEAELFdS.jpg Tumblr ngarg2tHL21r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ngarg2tHL21r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr ngwtnaikJC1tszyjbo4 1280.jpg B5gcuWQIQAEKPmy.jpg large.jpg B4Y1aemCcAALqUP.jpg large.jpg B4d5Y24IgAApZfq.jpg large.jpg B4X2ni1CYAET9hz.jpg large.jpg B4X1wCqCMAA9Pv-.jpg large.jpg B5ggS-lIUAM8nft.jpg large.jpg B4MKBWiIMAAo_xC.jpg large.jpg B5lbiNuIUAAKw2D.jpg B5lZqQWIQAAUXCo.jpg large.jpg B3ZGy3JCUAAhiv1.jpg large.jpg B5qgLgAIEAQ7Ey2.jpg B3ZFt6MIcAAM3XB.jpg large.jpg B3S69PpCIAAjORp.jpg large.jpg B6ccwzVCQAAQooY.jpg B6Eb54vCEAEGQ4d.jpg B6UfYG0CQAEoL39.jpg B43sYGdCYAEKIjk.jpg large.jpg B2mkRwwCYAE-c8O.jpg large.jpg B2w0_WQIUAA-Vrl.jpg large.jpg B301TaSCIAAW4Fz.jpg large.jpg tumblr_nhtzi5WZsc1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nihxze9ODl1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nikhj8tv3o1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nilstzTGVf1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr nisyqox6Ea1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nitigef7TS1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 6x11 Max George and Jane Lynch.jpg tumblr_niyysfsgJN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njfky8BeCJ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njfky8BeCJ1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_njfky8BeCJ1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_njfky8BeCJ1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_njfclvEB2R1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njfky8BeCJ1r4ezfzo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_njfky8BeCJ1r4ezfzo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_njftlbwIl41r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_njftlbwIl41r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_njhaefOGyG1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_njhaefOGyG1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_njhaefOGyG1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_njhaefOGyG1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nji50wdDgs1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nji50wdDgs1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nji50wdDgs1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nji50wdDgs1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_njkyx8gwgS1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njomjsYfjI1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njzll267Rn1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njzll267Rn1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_njzll267Rn1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_njzll267Rn1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nk1w18Rpho1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkcxy8Yf6M1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkcxy8Yf6M1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkcxy8Yf6M1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nkcxy8Yf6M1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg B8IMOe0IUAEs8zL.jpg tumblr_nl5qltbBZi1qze3ito2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr nl6lzaDX4t1u88r6co2 1280.jpg Tumblr nl6lzaDX4t1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl5q2oaoo61qze3ito2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nljjmgPhmw1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nm7i6kvjUy1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr no8hvtfzIl1qayexuo8 1280.jpg tumblr_np2rr47jMu1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npgajqaFyz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npotkyZUoW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npotkyZUoW1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr npr82fqraB1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nprsh8wk7o1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr npsexgiYEN1r4ezfzo6 500.jpg Tumblr npsexgiYEN1r4ezfzo5 500.jpg Tumblr npsexgiYEN1r4ezfzo4 500.jpg Tumblr npsexgiYEN1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr npsexgiYEN1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr npsexgiYEN1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr npskk76k531uxavoco4 1280.jpg Tumblr npskk76k531uxavoco3 1280.jpg Tumblr nr4jdeU5T31u88r6co1 1280.jpg Tumblr nr4pw65cUc1uxavoco2 1280.jpg tumblr_nsytnkU3Pi1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nsytnkU3Pi1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ntbdg86Syr1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntlz3r8N6x1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntlz3r8N6x1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ntnlopEJNZ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntnlopEJNZ1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nul5l9zvM71r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nul5l9zvM71r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nul6eeP9mH1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nul6eeP9mH1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nulgyaqPQ51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nulgyaqPQ51r4ezfzo2_r2_1280.jpg tumblr_nuylm8Baw91r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nv00q4n2an1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nv00q4n2an1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nv0c8rCYB21r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nv0c8rCYB21r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nw2zmc2Dqz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nw2zmc2Dqz1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nxbhdiDrmQ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nxbhdiDrmQ1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzdd24mtOP1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o0k6lkB3Fp1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o0k6lkB3Fp1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o0kb58wkht1qjj2qyo1_540.jpg Tumblr_o17kv801dO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o17kv801dO1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o21z6qrqct1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o21z6qrqct1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o26quhAeBu1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o26quhAeBu1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_o7nu0qIMZv1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o7nu0qIMZv1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_o7vhpaKtBz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o7vhpaKtBz1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_o8fmqjpcnO1ql1znmo1_1280.png tumblr_o8geomQV4T1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_odeoydIEEE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oeg76mthwc1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ohmuul43s21ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ok0bjssXX71r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_olmxrs7f8k1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_omi9d8TRMY1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_omi9d8TRMY1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_omi9d8TRMY1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_omi9d8TRMY1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg Tumblr oms4oitKYT1r4ezfzo3 1280.png Tumblr oms4oitKYT1r4ezfzo2 1280.png Tumblr onp2gyfCEG1r4ezfzo8 1280.jpg Tumblr onp2gyfCEG1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg tumblr_oxs41uQVAe1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oxs46aP30l1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg F4E096BB-960B-49C4-9B03-A4E078E1751E.jpeg Jane Lynch DWTS September 16th.jpg Videos References Lynch, Jane Lynch, Jane